After the insults
by loortjeve
Summary: "Are you afraid I'll make fun of you? Whimp." "You really want to see me in heat, don't you?" "So what if I do?" Sai said with a devilish grin. - AU story Naruto and Sai are rivals on the Konoha College soccer team. But today, the insults lead to something else than the usual brawl. Yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**After the insults**_

It was dark outside. The sun had disappeared from its place in the sky. Still, it was excruciatingly hot even though the sunrays that warm the earth during daytime, were nowhere to be seen.

The weather was nice and mild for the people who wanted to take an evening stroll but it was absolutely tormenting for those who had practice.

Soccer practice, to be more precise.

There was a cheerful atmosphere to be sensed on one of the four soccer pitches of Konoha College. Despite the heat, everyone was chatting happily and excited because they'd made it to the finals of a rather important tournament. A lot of training was needed.

The team's coach was Kakashi Hatake: an amazing soccer player with extraordinary skills but as lazy as a rat's ass. That's why he thought his players 'earned' a-not-so-tiring-training thanks to the win of their latest match – it was too hot to do endurance training anyway.

In reality, though, he just wanted to read one of his pervy books while pretending he was making new tactics for the final.

Kakashi thought he was the only one who knew of his secret, but actually ever player knew he was a major pervert. So did the rest of their school.

'Practice your penalty's, guys!' Kakashi said while throwing a bag full of balls in front of the group of boys. 'Chouji, you're keeper. Do this exercise until the end of practice, which is – ' he glanced briefly at his watch, 'in about ten minutes.'

'Yeah, yeah. Have fun making tactics, coach,' Shikamaru chuckled smugly. Kakashi looked away to hide his blush, which made Naruto erupt in laughter. Sasuke huffed at his immaturity.

'Just go kick a ball,' the coach responded, feeling a little caught. He then walked towards one of the big lamps that lighted the pitches in the evening, to lean against it. It was more comfortable to read that way.

Shikamaru grabbed the bag with balls and dragged it along towards the nearest goal where he shouted to Chouji to hurry the hell up, because he was going to take the penalty.

Practice was coming to an end, everything had gone peacefully with the team players enjoying the occasional breeze to cool off their heated and sweaty bodies. All of them were in desperate need of a shower.

But the peace vanished with Sai saying, 'Good job for shooting the ball in the forest.' He gave Naruto a fake smile.

Naruto was beyond pissed. 'You are the one who challenged me to kick the ball as hard as I could, idiot. You can go get it yourself, it wasn't my fault!' He pointed at the woods behind the goal.

'Who shot the ball in the woods?' Kakashi asked as he walked up to the group boys to both announce the end of practice, _and_ the one who'd get the ball.

'That idiot Naruto did,' Sasuke answered annoyed by Naruto's stupidity.

Kakashi sighed. 'Then you go search for the ball until you find it. The rest can go take a shower.'

'What?! That isn't fair! Sai is the one who got me all riled up!' Naruto yelled angrily.

'Oh?' Kakashi hummed. 'Then go look for it together, I don't care.'

'Don't you have the balls to go by yourself, scaredy cat?' Sai teased. 'But whatever, I'll go with you.'

'That is _not_ the reason!' Naruto shouted. Sai was such a jerk, always picking on Naruto and never having something good to say. On top of that: they both have the same position in a soccer game so they often have brawls about who is better.

_True rivals._

However, there was no one who could save Naruto from Sai. All his team mates already left, leaving him alone.

The blond haired boy cursed under his breath as he realized there was nothing else he could do, besides going into the very, very, _very_ dark forest. Okay, so maybe he was a little relieved Sai was coming with.

The two climbed over the fence behind the goal. They received a warm welcome from the two huge trees at the entrance of the forest. The trees casting long and spooky shadows. Naruto, who isn't scared very easily, is mortally afraid of anything that has something to do with ghost. So when he saw these shadows, saying that he almost shitted his pants, would be an understatement.

The eerie sounds weren't helping either. The ground was littered with tree branches and little twigs and with each step, it sounded like the both of them were walking on a carpet made of skeletons and bones. Naruto wasn't going to lose his pride by showing his fear to Sai, though. He managed to keep is emotions under control. Until a certain moment.

Loud rustling was to be heard from somewhere at Naruto's left. He stumbled backwards, tripped over his own feet and landed on his butt.

A dark figure emerged from within the bushes. 'Naruto, I found the ball!'

It was too late. Naruto had already registered the figure to be an evil ghost who'd strangle him to death. Hence, a ladylike scream tore from his throat.

'Calm down, dick-less Naruto.'

The blonde blushed in embarrassment. 'I do have a… Whatever, let's go to the locker room.' Naruto grabbed Sai by the sleeve of his shirt rather roughly, and dragged him along.

* * *

By the time Naruto and Sai got back in the locker rooms, almost everyone had already left except for Sasuke – he takes the longest showers.

'Don't fuck each other to hard. We need you guys to be able to walk when we have practice,' Sasuke said with a smirk, before leaving the two of them alone. Again, Naruto was left to his fate.

'You don't even have a dick, do you, Naruto? So we don't even have to worry about that happening.'

Naruto choose to ignore Sai with a vein pulsing on his forehead. He stripped down to his birthday suit and stepped under the shower. The _communal_ shower – which meant that he was soon to face Sai again.

The water washed his anger somewhat away. That only lasted for a minute, though, because Sai picked the shower next to Naruto's. There were about ten other showers, so Naruto was pretty annoyed Sai hadn't picked the shower the furthest away from him. Then he could've showered in peace.

Naruto took a quick look at Sai, who was standing way closer than necessary. Well, it was supposed to be a fleeting glance but when Naruto noticed how well-built Sai actually was, his eyes were glued to Sai's body.

Sai was slender, not as muscled as Naruto himself. But it was a beautiful slenderness, it fitted Sai extremely well and the pale skin fitted him even better. His raven black hair formed a very attractive contrast with the nearly white skin. Naruto let his eyes glide down the sculpted abs, fusing with the V-lines which led down to his…

Naruto quickly shot his eyes upwards. He knew he shouldn't be looking down there, it is the unwritten rule of showering together: don't look at each other's dick.

_When was the last time I got laid?_ Naruto asked himself. A rather disturbing question, since he couldn't remember his last time. That didn't mean he didn't recognize the familiar warmth spreading through his body. Like _hell_ he was getting turned on by the bastard. It was just… he hadn't had sex for a while and the warm water just felt pretty damn good. Add being butt naked to the list, and his body probably thought this was the right time to jerk off.

Well, his body couldn't be more wrong.

'So you _do_ have a dick,' Sai noted, 'it isn't as small as I thought it would be either.'

'I am not getting hard because of you, don't get the wrong idea,' Naruto responded to the semi-compliment.

But meanwhile, Naruto was seriously doubting himself. Sai transgressed the rule of no staring at one's dick, though it was his piercing gaze that made Naruto's arousal increase.

'Haven't fucked for awhile, I suppose?' Sai asked.

_Think nasty, gross. Grandmas in bathing suits. Difficult math sums. 87 divided by the root of… _

The distracting thoughts couldn't calm Naruto down.

'I guess so, and my damn hard-on will not go away,' Naruto said irritated.

'Maybe you should take care of it, then,' Sai said dryly, as if he didn't just suggest Naruto to jack off.

'What the hell are you thinking?!' Naruto snapped. 'Like hell I am going to play with myself in front of you. I bet you would like to see that, huh?'

'Since you can't get rid of your boner because you can't get yourself anyone to fuck, I just did a simple suggestion.'

What Sai said was true; even anger didn't turn Naruto off. He didn't really have another option because walking around with his dick like this, wasn't exactly what one would call comfortable. And Sai probably had jerked off too at least once in his life, so it wasn't extremely odd to do it with him in the same space. If Sai were a girl… it would have been a different story.

'For fucks sake…' Naruto mumbled to himself. 'Can you please finish showering as quick as possible so I can take care of this?' The Uzumaki gestured to the lower half of his body.

'Are you afraid I'll make fun of you? Whimp.'

'You really want to see me in heat, don't you?'

'So what if I do?' Sai said with a devilish grin. The usual plastic smile was wiped off his face. This definitely was a real emotion, and it shocked Naruto. This wasn't the emotion he expected to see.

'Fuck off. I am _not_ interested,' Naruto rejected.

'I doubt you can do it yourself. Well, at least not as good as I would do you.' Sai looked Naruto in the eyes, biting his lower lip seductively.

_How can this asshole look so damn hot?_ Naruto thought while trying to hide his deep red cheeks.

'I can jerk off perfectly fine, so get your hair washed and leave.'

Sai completely ignored Naruto's order and challenged, 'If you can do it as good as you say you can, why not show me? If you indeed are better, I'll get my shit together and leave.'

Any sane person would have politely – or not so politely– declined Sai's offer, but this is Naruto we are talking about; he never says no to a challenge.

'If you don't get the hell outta here when I am done proving I'm good at wanking, I'll kick the living shit out of you.' Naruto threatened, but Sai just shrugged it off.

'Do not worry, that won't happen.'

'You are a little too confident… you haven't even seen me doing something,' Naruto huffed.

'Well, I know my skills all too well and you won't surpass them. Now get going,' Sai said, staring at Naruto's erected manhood, licking his lips at the sight of the veins that adorned it.

Naruto's eyes were fixated on Sai's lips. The small motion didn't go by unnoticed and his dick begged for attention.

And hell, he was going to give it attention. Well aware of the fact that Sai followed his every movement – and not sure whether that was a turn on or not – he grasped his cock eagerly, desperately trying to sooth his aching need.

His strokes were light and timid at first, because he didn't want to look like some virgin who doesn't know anything about holding back. But those soft touches weren't enough to turn the gasp that escaped his lips, into moans. So Naruto grabbed his cock a little tighter, glancing briefly at Sai to read his reaction. But Sai didn't change his behavior and stayed unmoved, still observing Naruto's member attentively. If that was a good sign or not, Naruto didn't know. What he also didn't know, was that there was a lustful sparkle in Sai's eyes.

Naruto increased his pace a bit, using all of his self-restraint to not yank vigorously already. He felt his skin heat up, every inch of his body radiated warmth. The piercing gaze of Sai made Naruto nervous, self-conscious.

He closed his eyes so that he could focus on something else, beside Sai.

Sakura for example. Or Ino. They both were crazy hot and the topic of boy's talk. Though Naruto, personally, set his sights on Hinata. She was insanely cute and innocent; he'd love to wipe the shy smile of her face and replace it with a high pitched whimper.

_But Sai is standing next to me_, Naruto thought.

He could still feel Sai's presence and it was driving him nuts.

'This is taking too long,' Sai said impatiently and he wrapped his hand around the base of Naruto's shaft while getting on his knees in front of the blonde.

Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise. 'I wasn't done yet, idiot!' He shouted. 'Get your hand of my dick. Now.'

Naruto tried to push Sai back, but the raven slapped his hand away.

'I told you I was getting impatient. Let me handle it, you obviously can't do shit,' Sai said, with the awful, signature smile.

Any further resistance was cut off with one long yank and Sai was rewarded with a groan in response. Naruto looked away, deeply ashamed.

'Just stop it okay? You a-are _nghhh _better than me. I a-_ah_-admit it,' Naruto said, struggling to get the words over his lips while Sai kept pumping his cock. The soft and graceful fingers felt wonderful, almost too good to be true.

'You think this is my best?' Sai asked. 'Watch me doing this.'

'This is wrong just st- _damnn_!' Naruto gulped as he felt Sai's lips hover over his length, sucking teasingly at the side, careful not to touch sensitive tip.

'Are you sure don't want it?' Sai whispered sultry, blowing cold air against the length in his hands, making Naruto shiver.

Naruto grabbed a few strands of Sai's hair and tried to pull him away. But Sai wasn't going to give up that easily. Not now he was this close to having sex with the boy he desired for such a long time. Sai placed his hands on the strong hips of the boy before him, struggling against Naruto until he could take the head in his hot, wet mouth. That made Naruto's dubiety vanish in thin air.

'No.' Naruto panted with his eyes squeezed shut. ' I am not sure I don't want it, but isn't this wrong?'

Sai smiled with Naruto's cock against his lips. 'If it feels good, it is nothing wry. Does it feel okay?' He swirled his tongue around the tip, making Naruto moan while trusting his hips forward, seeking more of the warmth.

'Yes it does. It feels _very_ okay,' Naruto said, 'please. Please go on.'

Sai liked how Naruto was already begging for him, he was just getting started. Even if Sai wanted to refuse Naruto's request, he couldn't. The blonde forced Sai to take him deeper inside his mouth by pulling the black locks with fingers shaking of excitement.

'So eager…' Sai purred.

Not wanting to tease Naruto any longer, Sai took the throbbing member in his mouth as far as he could. And with all the experience he had, he managed to take Naruto's entire length between his lips. Sai didn't even gag as Naruto touched the back of his throat.

Naruto felt light headed of all the sudden pleasure. Sai's tongue appeased Naruto's ache, yet made his need grow immensely. Naruto's hips snapped forward involuntary, wanting Sai to suck harder and wrap his lips tighter around him. Naruto felt as if he was ready to cum already, but he didn't want to. Yet. The black haired boy occasionally made eye contact with Naruto and the sight of Sai's lust darkened eyes alone, was almost enough to drive the golden over the edge.

The salty flavor of precum went straight to Sai's groin. He was so turned on he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to fuck Naruto.

Sai pulled back and said, 'You are probably pretty built up, and we don't want you to come already, right?'

'I don't care, I want more!' Naruto whined. He missed Sai's warmth around his cock.

'You'll get more, believe me,' Sai said. 'Turn around.'

Without hesitating, Naruto placed his hands against the wall, presenting his ass to Sai.

'You have a pretty good butt,' Sai whispered huskily as he stands behind Naruto.

Naruto chuckled at that. 'Thank you very much. So what are you going to do with my ass?' He asked defiantly.

'Mmm… what to do with you?' Sai mumbled while caressing Naruto's ass cheeks. 'To be honest, I can't hold back.'

'Me neither, so fuck me.'

Sai circled Naruto's puckered entrance with his fingers. 'A tempting invitation. but I don't want to hear you cry because I tore you apart.' He slipped one finger inside Naruto. 'Preparation is the key.'

Surprised by the fact that the one finger went inside so smoothly, Sai added another finger. Naruto moaned wantonly as he felt himself getting stretched as Sai scissored his fingers to loosen him up.

'This isn't your first time, is it?' Sai asked. He could remember his first time getting fingered; it was no fun at all. Gradually it got better, but at first, it hurt like a bitch. Naruto seemed to enjoy his fingers, that's why there is no way in hell this was his first time.

'I may have done it once or twice with Sasuke… But we were both extremely drunk!' Naruto defended himself. ' What about you? You seem pretty experienced yourself.'

'I transferred to this school last year. I used to attend a boys school.'

'Oh, that explains everything,' Naruto said sarcastically.

Sai sighed. 'I'm a boy in puberty. I've a abundance of hormones and am always horny, of course I wanted to fuck. Since there weren't any girls, I learned to like fucking boys.'

Fed up with the chatter, Sai added a third finger. Naruto clenched his jaw at the intense pleasure. Sai thrust his fingers slowly, searching for Naruto's prostate. His other hand travelled upwards, to the muscled chest. The hand leaving behind traces of warmth were it had caressed Naruto's skin. Sai teased the pink nub, rolling it between two fingers and earning low moans from the boy before him.

After two more thrusts, Sai found it. As if struck by lightning, Naruto bolted up with a loud gasp, followed by a groan. 'Jesus Christ, what was that?! It didn't feel this good when Sasuke did me.' His entire body was pleasantly tingling.

'That, that was your sweet spot. Remember that only I can make you feel this way,' Sai said. 'Do you want me to touch the same place again?'

'Yes! Again, please!'

Sai did as he was told to, clashing Naruto's silky spot. Whimpers tore from Naruto's throat, sending extra blood southwards by the both of them. The raven decided that Naruto was prepared well enough.

'Go lie down on the floor. Now,' Sai demanded.

'On the floor? Why?' Naruto questioned.

'Because I want to see your face when I fuck you.'

_Hell _those words made Naruto obey in an instant. He lay down on the white tiles, cringing at the mixture of the cold floor making contact with his back, and the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Sai sat down on his knees, spreading Naruto's legs further apart. He hovered over the blonde, lowering his head to kiss the tempting-looking collarbone. To Sai's pleasure, Naruto squirmed beneath him. The lips of the raven were now sucking Naruto's neck, leaving marks behind. He gently bit the sensitive skin, but licked Naruto's throat with a passion.

Sai grinded against Naruto, their groins rubbing together, forcing sounds of pleasure to escape their lips.

All of Sai's self-restraint had crumbled away. He positioned his cock before Naruto's entrance, and since it wasn't Naruto's first time, he was ready to slam himself inside.

But Naruto stopped him at the last moment. 'Wait! You are clean, right?' He asked concerned.

'Of course I am. I usually do it with a condom so I've no STDs. And I suppose you haven't got any either, since you barely get laid.'

'Even if you are about to fuck my ass, you can't keep the rude comments to yourself,' Naruto said slightly offended.

'That's how I roll. I just like to see your reactions, they always are so… wild,' Sai smirked. 'I wonder if you are wild when I am banging you, as well.'

'There is only one way to find that out.'

Sai pushed the tip of his cock inside Naruto, and when he saw Naruto wasn't struggling against the pain, he let his member slide in to the base.

Naruto was so tight around him, so intensely hot as he mewled Sai's name softly. Sai's head floated above Naruto's. They could feel each other's breathing tickling their lips. Their shallow breathing, coated with excitement and need.

'Move…' Naruto begged. He wiggled his hips, assuring Sai that he was adjusted enough to get a little… rougher.

Fortunately, Sai got the message and pulled out almost completely, only to slid it in deeper a second later. The roars and groans were a beautiful reward to his efforts. His hips tensed as he slammed himself inside over and over again, sending electrical spikes through Naruto's body.

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut, his lips parted with his breath coming in little puffs. He fought back the urge to come already. He wanted more pleasure, more bliss. In an attempt to get a hold of his nearing orgasm, he dug his nails in Sai's back, almost drawing blood. The action was a little painful for Sai, but in this situation it just added another dimension to the pure ecstasy.

Sai's thrusts became more violent, more desperate and ragged. Even he, who wasn't really much of a moaner, couldn't stop the soft grunts and hums from fleeing his lips. Not now Naruto – with his solid body, glistening with pearls of sweat – was wriggling beneath his own body.

Every time Sai engulfed his cock in Naruto's velvet softness, hammering a certain spot, Naruto'd dig his nails a little deeper into the pale skin while tightening around Sai. All of that, accompanied with the most sexy whimpers ever heard.

Naruto could see white flashes behind his eyes, his throbbing member warning him that he was close to his release.

Sai rocked his hips faster, Naruto's moans became louder; almost a scream. The prickling sensations were overwhelming for the both of them.

'I-I am a-about to c-come,' Naruto managed to say.

'Me too.'

Naruto's sweet spot was struck again. And again. The hard slams throwing him over the edge with a rough shout coming out of his throat. White strings and drops covered his own stomach, Sai's hot liquid filled his insides.

Naruto's widened eyes met Sai's pitch black ones, botch catching their hitching breath.

'You sure made a mess,' Sai noticed. 'Let me clean it up.' He lapped the bittersweet cum up with his tongue. Naruto was beyond aghast.

'Uwh, that's just too gross. I'll just wash it off, you don't have to do that,' Naruto said, disgust threading his voice.

'I do it because I want to,' Sai responded. 'It tastes rather good. You want some too?'

Before hearing the answer, Sai pressed his demanding, burning lips onto Naruto's. Not leaving room for resistance, Sai plunged his tongue between Naruto's shocked lips. Though after feeling Sai's soft muscle, he relaxed into the kiss. Now actively, he swirled his tongue inside Sai's mouth, playing a teasing game.

It might have been the afterglow – but Naruto truly felt happy with Sai kissing him with such tenderness. It was the best kiss he'd ever had, the odd taste of his own juice didn't even bother him.

'See, that wasn't that bad.'

'I guess so…' Naruto mumbled. 'But why did you fuck me, actually. Why me?'

Sai raised an eyebrow at the queer question. 'To be honest, my last time was pretty long ago. 2 weeks or so.' _Only two weeks?_ Naruto thought. 'And you, Naruto, seemed like someone who is pretty good in bed. I was right.'

'That's it?' Naruto asked without even addressing the compliment.

'Yeah, no need to worry. I only do sex without strings attached.'

'So I was just a fuck toy today?'

'Basically, yes.'

_Ouch._


	2. Chapter 2

_**After the insults**_

_-Chapter 2-_

'I haven't even slept yet!'

'That's because it is _goddamn_ half past three in the _fucking_ morning,' Kiba grumbled in response to Naruto, who was way too cheerful for the time of the day.

'Wow watch out, someone is a little moody today,' Naruto said teasingly, but since Kiba was in a terrible mood, he got punched in his arm.

'Hell yes I am! Why on earth do we have to leave this early? Our match isn't until next week.'

Naruto only shrugged, but coach Kakashi did know the answer, 'We are leaving this early because we have practice this afternoon. Sunagakure is very far away, so we have to go now if we still want to have training today,' he said.

'Yeah, if we _want to_. The only reason I'm playing soccer is that I don't have school for a week because of the tournament. Not for the freaking early bus rides.'

Kakashi sighed, 'I already know who is going to be sitting on the bench in the final.'

'What? Are you kidding? You guys can't win without me,' Kiba huffed while rolling his eyes.

'Don't get cocky just because you scored the winning goal our last game,' Naruto said, 'which you wouldn't even be able to make if I weren't there to give you the assist.'

Kiba was about to say something back to Naruto, probably to deny the fact that he indeed needed Naruto, but Chouji interrupted their quarrel by shoving a bag of chips in Kiba's hands, who gave Chouji a questioning look.

'You can have the chips, if you just get in the bus so we can leave already,' Chouji said as he swung his huge, with food filled, backpack over his shoulder.

'It is _morning_ why on earth would I want chips?'

'Food is the best thing in the world and I don't usually share, so you better accept it and hop on the bus.'

Kiba did what Chouji had told him to do, after he realized it was too early to cause anymore ruckus than necessary. Every other team member followed Kiba in to the modern looking vehicle, the opposite of the school busses they usually take. The inside was pretty spacious, so everyone had two chairs for themselves. Which came in handy, since it was going to be a ten hour ride and these boys – even though they are on the same team – can't be in the same space for more than two hours without fighting like chickens. The little room they now had may extend the time of tranquility to three hours.

Naruto found a spot in the back of the bus, with Sasuke sitting across from him. Sasuke and Naruto argue very often, more than that they actually get along. But they are pretty much in inseparable, with Naruto being the one who interacts with the entire team – brawls to be more particular – and Sasuke the one who doesn't talk to anyone but just intimidates them with his presence.

Which isn't strange, since his soccer skills are beyond seamless. He might even be on par with Kakashi. And all that, without getting an extremely cocky asshole. And we all know someone who is exactly like _that. _Sai – who hasn't even have much to brag about. He plays soccer above average, just like Naruto, but he acts all high and mighty towards the blonde.

_Okay, Sai has something else to brag about beside his soccer play. _

Kakashi counted the boys in the bus to make sure everyone was present before saying, 'You guys better catch some sleep now, otherwise you aren't going to survive today's practice.'

Everyone grunted in response and Chouji put away the sandwich he was about to eat. Kakashi shook his head with a small crooked smile playing around the corners of his lips before taking place next to the bus driver.

Naruto took Kakashi's advice to heart and folded his jacket so he could use it as a pillow. He needed to save his energy for later at practice so that he could kick Sai's butt, and eventually the opponents from Sunagakure. Most of the team members thought the same as Naruto – at least about the Sunagakure part – because all of them tried to make it themselves as comfortable as possible, the two chairs naturally weren't large enough to replace a bed.

Kiba didn't have any problems with the lack of legroom, he was sound asleep already. Every now and then he snored softly, but apart from that, he was a peaceful pile of sleep. Sasuke lay on the chair ever so graceful. His countenance serene and untroubled. Naruto wondered how Sasuke was able to sleep that beautifully, like he wasn't sleeping at all. Any other person might think that that was the case, but Naruto knew , this wasn't the first time Naruto saw him asleep so he had some experience with what Sasuke looked like.

And the Uzumaki seriously envied Sasuke for sleeping that… _normal_. If the raven had a girlfriend, she wouldn't be terrified by the way he slept. But Naruto was the opposite of Sasuke; a very obnoxious sleeper. Moving, drooling and snoring.

But at the moment he didn't care about any of that, the only people on the bus were like family to him. No need to impress them.

So he put on his headphones to block out the annoying sounds of the engine and curled up in a ball, soothing his head against the self made 'pillow'.

After enjoying the calming music tracks – while staring at the back of his eyelids – for quite some time without being able to enter dreamland, he felt a familiar vibration coming from his pocket.

_Who in the hell would text me at this hour? _Naruto thought while grabbing his phone.

He blinked a few time as he unlocked his phone and was blinded by the sudden invasion of light. But after a few seconds, there was one name to be seen on the screen: Sai.

Why didn't that bastard go to sleep? Was he not able to, just like Naruto himself? At least he wouldn't be bored to death, so he opened the message.

"_You are thinking about Sasuke, aren't you?"_

Naruto was startled. How did Sai know he was thinking about Sasuke's perfectly sculpted, angelic face? Not that Naruto was going to admit that to Sai. There was no way in hell.

"_I'm not! Where the fuck did you get that idea from?"_

Naruto replied, feeling extremely caught. He was not really _thinking_ about Sasuke, he was just kind of admiring him for his… soccer play. That's what he convinced himself he was doing.

Seconds later he got another message, saying:

"_Don't lie to me, I saw the way you looked at him.  
__And we both know all too well that you like to be fucked by his cock."_

He really shouldn't have told Sai about Sasuke. He could have known that this would come back to him to bite him in the ass. And it is not like he could recall anything of the time he did it with Sasuke. Well, not anything of great importance. He could remember the prepping part and the morning after, when they woke up together, awkwardly spooning with all of their clothes spread on the floor. But the part that Sasuke's dick actually was up Naruto's ass, was a missing piece in his memory. It was a big mystery if the blonde really did enjoy it.

He'd asked Sasuke if he could remember all of it, but the raven too, suffered from a major blackout due to the alcohol. What he did say, was that he was sure Naruto had liked it because he was super good in bed.

Naruto thought of a fitting response to Sai's boldness. Maybe ignoring him was the most appropriate option. But that'd be the same as admitting he had lost the whole conversation, so stubborn Naruto answered with a short and nonchalant text.

"_We both know all too well I can't remember shit from the times I did it."_

This would be the end of the conversation, that was what Naruto thought/hoped. But no, Sai made Naruto's phone vibrate once again.

"_You did seem to remember that I felt much better inside of you than Sasuke."_

Naruto could almost see Sai sitting in the chair with a satisfied smirk. And that Sai wasn't lying made everything even worse.

"_I didn't have sex for way too long, I was horny as hell  
and your fingers were pounding my ass. Of course I'd say something like that.  
It was just to boost your confidence a little bit, because I'm nice. Unlike you."_

"_Do you actually think I'd believe that? How cute of you. If you really want to convince me  
__that I was no good, let me fuck you again. Then don't moan like a bitch in heath."_

Crimson blood raised to Naruto's cheeks upon reading Sai's reply. Clear images from the sex scene appeared before his eyes, they were still on the forefront of his mind and hell, it had been so hot. He hadn't moaned on purpose, Sai'd _forced_ him to moan. And even if they were going to fuck again, Naruto was fairly sure that he would be a groaning mess all over again. He better prevent that from happening, otherwise Sai was going to be way too proud of being right.

"_I thought it was a one-time-fuck only? No strings attached?"_

"_Yeah I did say that… But I can't stop think about your  
__tight little ass clenching around my cock. Unlike you I won't deny  
__the fact that I enjoyed it."_

Naruto's eyes went huge. He did not just say that. These texts shouldn't make such a big impact on him, but meanwhile, the impact wasn't the only thing getting bigger every passing second. Naruto found himself in a dilemma: sext back or completely ignore the shit out of Sai. He choose a midway, not ignoring and not quite trying to turn Sai on.

"_I guess you need my ass more than I need your cock."_

When Naruto didn't immediately get a response, he thought he had finally defeated Sai and slipped his phone back in his pocket so that he could try to sleep again.  
As finally Naruto's wild thought had calmed down and he was on the brink of entering dreamland, a single vibration pulled him back into reality.

With a grumble he opened the message, which obviously was from Sai.

"_It seems you have forgotten how bad you wanted me that day.  
__How you wantonly whimpered for more. The hot face you made when you came…_

_Should I help you remember all of that?"_

Naruto didn't need Sai's help for that. The memories where as clear as glass – and damn, they were so arousing. He could basically _feel_ Sai's lips on his neck again. Those wonderful, soft and caring lips. The lips that were used for sex, nothing more than sex.

A sting pierced his chest at that thought. _Just sex._

The blonde mentally slapped himself in the face. He was sitting in a bus, a faint odor of teen sweat floated in the air. This wasn't the place to get emotional and depressed.

Naruto was so done with Sai and his everlasting lust for fucking. Of course he could understand the desire – he himself was a boy as well and he had the thoughts of sex lingering at the back of his mind every second of the day. But Sai took it a little too far. He treated Naruto as a sex object.

"_I don't need your help, thank you very much.  
__If anything, I want you to help me forget all of it."_

"_Aww, don't be such a killjoy Naruto."_

Was Sai's immediate answer. Naruto quirked a brow in annoyance since his teammate was being as insensitive as ever. However, he wasn't given the time to think of a good response to the text message. Sai sent a couple of texts, all following each other up rapidly.

"_I know you want to touch yourself."_

"_You also know you want to, don't you?"_

"_Everyone is asleep, nobody will see it. You can even moan, if you do it softly. _

_Touch yourself."_

"_Imagine my wet warm tongue wrapped around your tip while my fingers caress_

_you with long strokes."_

Unconsciously Naruto's hand hovered above the bulge in his pants. When he realized what he was about to do, which was palming himself through his pants, he jerked his hand back.

_I am not horny. I am not going to jerk off in a bus_, Naruto repeated in his head like a mantra before sending a last text to Sai.

"_As if I'm going to do what you want. And I'm sorry to break it to you,_

_but you can't sext for shit. I'm going to sleep, bye."_

It was a lie. Sai was hella good at sexting, he left Naruto throbbing with need. Naruto couldn't handle anymore hot messages, that would probably make him jack off in public and he didn't want himself to sink that low.

"_You are cute when you are in denial, Naruto._

_Sleep tight."_

* * *

'Get up! We have arrived in Sunagakure.' Kakashi spoke into the microphone. His voice blared through the speakers and everyone yawned and groaned at the unpleasant sound.

'Another few minutes!' Kiba yelled hoarsely from the seat in front of Naruto.

'Who isn't standing outside the bus within 30 seconds, has to run 7 laps around all of the fields this afternoon.'

Still with protesting mumbles, everyone got up and gathered their stuff. To Naruto's relieve, his boner had disappeared. It would have been really awkward to walk around with something huge in his pants.

Sasuke was the first one to walk out of the bus, into the fresh air. It was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky and chirping birds. Sasuke ruffled a hand through his already modeled hair that didn't look like he had slept the whole bus trip.

Naruto saw Sasuke waiting outside and could only think how freaking vain the guy must be to always look amazingly good. Every strand of hair in the right place, no spot to be seen on the porcelain skin.

Naruto was the last one to get out of the bus. Of course he was the only one who lost something. His precious headphones which were more worth to him than his own life vanished underneath his seat. It took him about 2 minutes to find them tangled and covered in dust somewhere in a dark corner on the floor.

When he finally joined the rest of the team, Kakashi smacked him playfully – yet still painful – on his back.

'You are too late, more than a half minute has passed so you know what that means….' The coach grinned.

Naruto's face twisted into a grimace. 'You have to be kidding me.'

Kakashi laughed as he noticed Naruto's expression and nodded. 'Yes I am. The look on your face was priceless though.' Naruto received another slap. 'I'm way too hungry to give punishments now. Guys, lets head to our hotel. They are supposed to have a restaurant in there.'

Chouji cheered when he heard the word _restaurant_ and the food-loving boy wasn't the only one who was dying to eat something. All of them quickly grabbed their bags out of the trunk so that they could eat as soon as possible.

Sunagakure was a beautiful city. The buildings were made of ancient looking stones, perhaps they originated from the prehistoric era. In any case, it was a completely different town than modern Konoha. The hotel was the most gorgeous building in the entire city. It was like a little castle made of the same kind of stone as every other building.

When the noisy bunch entered through the main entrance, it went silent for a few seconds. Everyone admired the lobby of the hotel with its big pillars standing in the center. Detailed patterns were carved into the stone. It truly was breathtaking.

Even the always level-headed coach couldn't help but stare. He was the first one to snap out of the trance and walked up to the reception where he could check in. The rest followed him.

Kakashi talked with the girl from the reception for a while. The girl was blushing the entire conversation since Kakashi wasn't exactly what you'd call… ugly. He was handsome to say the least.

'So since we are with 13 persons, excluding me, we have 6 rooms. 5 rooms for two persons, one for three. I have my own room,' he informed.

'What? Why don't I get my own room?' Naruto protested. 'I don't want to sleep in the same room as one of these fucks.' He pointed at a couple of his teammates.

'I don't care if you take a room for yourself, as long as you pay for it yourself. Do you have the money?'

Naruto grumbled, he was broke as hell.

'That's what I thought. You really should get a job sometime.'

'I am working on it, coach.' But he actually wasn't. Who needs a job if you can play soccer and videogames all day?

'Yeah I'm sure you are,' Kakashi said suspicious. 'Oh and anyway, I took the liberty to decide who shares a room with who.'

Shikamaru snorted. 'As long as I don't have to share a room with someone who talks all day, I'm okay with. Man I'd be a pain in the ass if that would happen.'

'I bet you are pleased to hear you'll be sharing with Chouji ,then,' Kakashi said. Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly while a smiling Chouji wrapped an arm around Shikamaru and offered him a bite of his sandwich.

'Lee and Neji,' Kakashi continued, 'Naruto, Sai and Sasuke. Kiba and Sh-'

'What?! Wait a second. Can I switch with someone? I don't want to share with these bastards,' the blonde complained.

'That'd be too much trouble. Just go with it, it is just for a week and only for sleeping,' Kakashi sighed.

Just a week? Only for _sleeping_? That wasn't very reassuring, especially the sleeping part because people sleep in beds. And sleeping isn't the only thing you can do in a bed…

Naruto shared a rather interesting past with both Sai and Sasuke that won't make this week less awkward.

But oh well, he'll _just go with it._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it has been a while. I finally decided to continue this story and I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Loortje**


End file.
